ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra-Fan Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to the Ultra-Fan Wiki! Welcome to the Ultra-Fan Wiki, a thriving hub for Ultra fans everywhere, a place to unleash your unlimited imagination. did you create your own Ultraman? Or an Ultra Kaiju? Have your own fan fiction of the Ultra Universe? This place is the right one to post and unleash your wildest imaginations of Ultraman, the hero we all know and love. You can post your own History, Data on your fanmade Ultra, anything you really want! It doesn't have to be your own Ultra though, what if you created your own story with pre-existing Ultramen such as Ultraman Tiga or Ultraseven? You can even create your own giant hero! Now, without further ado, have fun on the Ultra-Fan Wiki! Mashup.png|Fan Crossover|link=Ultra-Fan Mashup: Fan Crossover|linktext=The comedic tale of a merged multiverse. PyroCon.jpg|Ultra Trinity! By HoshinoKaabi & Tsuru23|link=Ultra Trinity|linktext=Check out Ultra Trinity! The story following the struggles of Pyro, Aero, and Nero. Picture 208.jpg|Ultraman Reuz! Created by Apexz!|link=http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Reuz|linktext=Story of an Ultra who has unknown origins... Ultra Giz.jpeg|Ultraman Giz! Created by DucantheChoju|link=http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Giz_%28Character%29|linktext=The story of a hero fighting a terrible darkness! Heroes of light.jpg|Heroes of Light|link=The Heroes of Light (Multiverse)|linktext=The epic tale of the begining of the Omniverse, and the dispersion of the Light which would give birth to the Ultras Apexzss.jpg|Support the official release Ultraman!|link=http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Wiki|linktext=The official release made by Tsuburaya! Sorta2.png|Ultraman Sorta! Created by Crazybeard1234|link=http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Sorta|linktext=Story of an Ultra who fights a dark figure... Ultraman One Offical 23.jpg|Ultraman One! Created by Zhu Huong Ng|link=http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_One|linktext=Story of Ultraman Zero's son, Ultraman One.... Contact an admin Caster199 | SolZen321 | Zombiejiger | Crazybeard1234 | Stephan222 if you have any questions about rules on this wiki read the Rules For easy access to the various fan factions on this site visit the Fan Ultras page. For information on the official Ultras and kaiju, check out the Ultraman Wiki. Also for anyone looking to draw their own Ultra Art, we have images you can use as references: Here Definitions: For those new to the franchise, or needing help. Ultraman | Giant Heroes | Kaiju | Bioweapons | Seijin | Attack Teams If you have ideas for our new collaborative project, submit your ideas for your ultra and everyone else's ultras here. Enjoy, from everyone here at Ultra-Fan Wiki! Thanks to all who edited this wikia. Kamen Rider Fanfiction Godzilla Fanon Wiki Battle World Wiki Power Rangers/Super Sentai Fanon Wiki Metal Heroes Fanfiction Wiki Tokusatsu Fanon Wiki Super Robot Fanon Wiki The Galactic Robot War has begun! Time to decide its fate Helps and tips for writing Fanfiction *Writing Guide *Continuity Pages *Creating Good Main Characters *Creating Good Enemies/Aliens *Creating Attacks *On Originality * On Creating a Backstory * On Creating Character Depth *World Building * Story Making Tips: Plotting * Serious Series Tips * Making Good Kaiju * How to Design a Kaiju * Creating New Concepts * Fight Scenes * Characters and Wants * Proper Dialogue * The Difficulty with Crossovers * What is a Strong Character * Character Art * Space and Planet Photorealistic Pictures The Ultrafan Wiki currently has articles, edits, and active users. The Wiki has been viewed times. *Ultraman Orion *Ultraman Myth *Ultraman Sorta *Ultraman Sigma *Ultra Trinity *Ultraman Gamma *Ultraman Reuz *Ultraman Draco *Ultraman One *Ultraman Moedari *Ultraman Giz *Ultraman Chimera *Ultraman Zach *Ultraman Kain *Kaiju Survival *Ultra-Fan Mashup: Fan Crossover *Ultra S *Ultraman Haruhiko *Kyojin Sentai Stargers *Ultraman Oculus *Ultraman Neo Mebius *Ultra Monsters Universe *Ultra Monsters Retsuden *Ultraman Nex *Ultraman Axel *Ultraman Alpha *Ultra Sagas *Ultraman Babylon *Ultraman Nex *Ultrawoman Saya *Tales from the Universe *Ultraman Reuz and The Ultra Brothers *Orochi-Bagan: Dragon Warrior *SolZen: Wisdom of the Sun *Stephos: Named Great *Ultra Royal *Queen of Time *Doctor Who/Ultraman *Ultraman Theatre Special: Great invasion on M78! *Ultrawoman Saya and the Ultra Fantasy Troop *Ultra Fantasy Troop: Juran Adventure *THE BEST ULTRA FANFIC EVER! Category:Browse